Au Ball MasqueA Masked Ball
by ShadeWarrior
Summary: Dumbledore arranges a masked ball to find soulmates and the oddest things happen. Will Harry find his soulmate or will he forever be stuck with Ginny? Hello, Yaoi fic here. Will Ron stop being oblivious and see who he loves? Minor part


It was the annual Hogwarts dance and Harry was, once again, alone and standing like a wall flower close to the punch. Unlike every other ball, this one was a masquerade and had seventies-ish music. At that moment 'Here Comes That Rainy Day Feeling Again' by The Fortunes was playing.

Harry had dressed in his best dress robes, which incidently had a beautifully sewn blood red Dragon on the back. He also had a beautiful ruby mask just covering his eyes.

Across the room was a beautiful specimen of his preferred gender, men. He had fitting robes and beautfiful features that attracted the attention from his shimmering dark emerald robes with something sewn on the back but Harry hadnt a good look at it.

The creature he had been watching pushed off the wall and began moving towards Harry gracefully, cat-like. He stopped a few feet from Harry when 'The ballroom Blitz' by The Sweet came on.

"May I have this...er...dance?" The creature had silvery hair to accentuate his blue-gray eyes and emerald mask. "Can this even be considered a dance?"

Harry smiled. He really did like the song.

"Sure. I'll dance." It was more of a mosh pit/sex pile/ dry sex type dance...quite scary in fact if u ask me.

Harry and the stunning creature moved out onto the dance floor and every seemed to part for the two hottest at the dance. They waited as a instrumental part started (which sounds cool) and began dancing and grinding against each other then everyone else joined in the grind pit.

Harry was panting before long and the stunning creature he was grinding into and being grinded by wrapped an arm around his waist to help him steady himself. He was grateful to the beauty and just moved closer to him to grind more.

Before they even realized it, the bell rang ten breaking them out of their dancing stupor. They had been dancing for three or more hours.

The music switched to a slow song, 'Nothing Compares 2 U' by Sinead O'connor, and the two enraptured teens slowed their fast paced dance to a slow one and began swaying to the beat of the first slow song all night. They ignored the other students swaying close by and never once did their eyes leave the others.

Dumbledore stood up about thirty seconds into the song and smiled at how no one payed attention to him. He coughed lightly and everyones attention went to him but every couple stayed close to the others.

"Would you all like to know why I made this a masquerade?" Murmurs of yes's all across the room. "It is to show you all your soulmate. If you had one, you would have been attracted to them while if you didnt you would either move from partner to partner or be seated."

Harry looked around and saw Ron and Hermione in full blown make out session mode. He smiled when he saw both their masks sitting on the table thay were at in the corner-of course they'd be soulmates.

"Now would you all take your masks off?" Harry swallowed heavilly.

He reached up to his partners face and lightly took hold of the mask to make sure he didnt pull the beautys hair. With a quick flick of his wrist, Harry pulled the mask off to show no other than...

"P...Par...Parkinson?" His jaw fell open and if it was physically possible, it would hit the floor. (Tell me you expected that! HAH you didnt! NYAH NYAH)

Pansy chuckled. "No. It's called a morphing spell." With a flick of her wand, pansy's face dissolved into the face of...

"Malfoy." Harry's jaw didnt drop at all, it seemed like he knew it would be him.

Draco smiled, not a demeaning smirk but a loving smile. "And who might I be addressing."

It seemed Harry didnt hear him. All Draco heard tho as Harry continued to speak to himself was "...Owes me fifteen Galleons."

"What are you saying?"

"Nothing. Just knew it was you."

Draco was finally fed up and grasped Harrys mask in his hand, though lightly as to not hurt him, and delicately pulled the mask off. He stared into the nervous eyes of the one the only Harry Potter.

"You...you're my soulmate?" He asked disbelieving.

Harry looked sadly down at the ground, nibbling on his lip, and nodded. Draco saw the saddened, heartbroken?, look on Harry's face and realized what his comment sounded like.

His hand came up to lightly tilt Hearrys chin up so he could look in the magnificent green pools of emotion. "It wasnt supposed to sound like that." He said softly.

Before Draco OR Harry could speak, a flying angry brunette and redhead tackled Harry to the ground in anger. One was of course Ginny and the other was Pansy.

"How dare you Potter!" Pansy said as she punched Harry in the face. "Dracky is MINE!"

She was gone as fast as she came, but Ginny sat there, straddling Harry and looking down oddly at him. "Ill show you Im better than HIM. I can give you pleasure." Her hand was already trying to get into his pants and she bent forward to kiss him.

Ginny kissed him passionately then when she realized he wouldnt respond, she took Harrys lower lip in her teeth and bit it, hard. Harry let out a pained yelp and Ginny was about to stick her tongue half way down his throat when someone pushed her off him.

She looked up at Harrys savior and growled angrilly. After she and Harry stood up, Ginny punched Harry in the gut then kicked him in the...owch land of pretty colors and cute circling birdies.

Harry fell to the floor grunting and bleeding. No one, except Pansy Draco Ginny and Harry, saw anything since they were sucking face and so no one would ask what happened.

Draco dropped to the floor beside Harry and turned his face to him. He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and began to lightly dab at Harrys lip, nearly bitten in two by Ginny.

"You going to be alright, Harry?" He asked softly as he combed his fingers through Harrys hair to get it out of his face.

Harry grunted out an 'Ill be fine. Give me a minute.' He then just leaned into Draco's shoulder calmly.

Not long after Harry sat up and looked nervously at Draco. Before Draco could ask what was wrong, Harry had bent forward and pressed his lips on Draco's in a curious but caring kiss.

Draco immediately responded and leaned forward to kiss Harry back, bringing nearly their whole bodies in contact. He pulled Harry's wounded lower lip into his mouth and lightly sucked on it, pleasuring Harry into forgetting it hurt.

Midnight found one couple still in the great hall, sitting on the floor leaning against the wall with one of their arms around the others shoulders and the others around the firsts waist, talking. Draco and Harry had been sitting there for the past hour and a half talking about their lives and things they deemed important to know before going into a true relationship.

"...Never thought I'd fall in love with you." Draco said softly as he leaned his head on Harry's shoulder. "I built a wall around my heart. I thought no one could get through." (pretty much that whole thing Draco said minus a few words is in a song called 'Never thought Id fall in love with you' by Billy Ray Cyrus.)

Harry ran his fingers through Draco's hair and smiled softly down at him. "Ron owes me."

"What?"

"I betted Ron it was you that you were the one who sent me the love notes and things but Noooooooo I was wrong. You hated me too much."

Draco chuckled and kissed Harrys cheek. "I really think I love you, Harry."

"You love me just like I love you, Dra." He said, kissing Draco passionately to confirm the pronouncement.

"I do love you Harry."

"I love you more."

"Nuh uh."

"Uh huh."

"No."

"Yes."

Outside the great hall doors stood Dumbledore and Snape. Dumbledore smiled as his twinkling in his eyes grew to an unmatchable glitter.

"Looks like you, Severus, owe me three months of night watch and foot massages." He said smiling as he walked off. "...Oh and a date with Sybill."

As Harry and Draco broke apart, they heard Snape speak. "Just had to bet they did hate each other. Sybill of all people. ARGH."

The two much in love teens just smiled and kissed again. 


End file.
